The Final Battle
by TriannaStorm
Summary: Hogwarts is closed. Ginny is missing. Ron and Hemione have a secret. Harry gets a suprise. Voldemort gets a new weapon. ships HGRW GWHP RLNT LLNL


Light poured into the bedroom, landing on an empty bird cage. A young man snored in the bed. His black hair was a mess. Harry Potter began tossing. His nightmares of what happened to Ginny had returned.

Harry got up early that morning. It was the 31st of July, he was now 19. McGonnagal had forbid him to leave the Dursleys until he complete the seventh year. Ginny had been missing for over three years, since 3 days before the end of his 6th and her 5th year. There was no sign of what happened to her Hogwarts had been closed for three years as they debated over reopening. He had located all horocruzes except the snake and voldemort himself. He had blown them up at his seventeenth birthday with Ron and Hermione. Looking around his room he noticed Hedwig was still gone. She was probrably with Ginny since he sent her to find Ginny. He took his time getting dressed not wanting to go downstairs. Little did he know that going downstairs would be enjoyable memory for him. Going down the stairs for his breakfast of grapefruit Harry froze on the stairs. He smelled Cholacate chip muffins and pancakes, eggs and bacon and sausage. Creeping downstairs , he gasped at what he saw. Someone was using magic, he thought his friend Hermione was here but when he rounded the corner it was his aunt!

"Aunt .. Aunt Petunia?"

"What dear?" she asked smiling at him. Her face no longer looked horseish but kind and warm like her sister's face.

"How How do you know magic?

"I went to Hogwarts with my sister; your mother." With a smile she waved her wand, set the table loading it with all the food. Another flick a huge cake appeared with Happy Birthday Harry on it.

"But why did you hide it?"

"I thought I was a freak plus Vernon does not know. I did not want to dissapoint him. But I no longer care. His loss if he can't accept it. Now lets eat. Vernon and Duddley went out."

Sitting in shocked silence Harry began eating. "Why are you being so nice I thought you hated me?" Turning to his aunt he saw tears in her eyes.

"Harry I always loved you. I was jealous, scared and mad. Lily was always the smart and popular one and much more powerful. When he killed her and not you I was actually alittle scared of you. Seeing as you were already stronger than your mum."

"I don't know what to say. But it was her power that kept me alive." Said Harry as a barn owl dropped a note on his lap. The bright red letter start to smoke and a booming voice filled the kitchen We found her!!!!! Instead of burning the letter burst into confetti.

"Holy Shit! I am going to the Weasleys! Fred and George found her!"

"Who would that be?" asked Petunia clearing the plates.

"My Girlfriend, or at least she was before she dissapeared. I got to go."

"I'll come with you. If that is alright with you, dear?"

"Yes that's fine. Lets go. I can not wait to see her." Petunia grabbed a broom and they were headed out the door with the brooms over their shoulders. Just then a car door slammed as Vernon headed towards the house.

"What do you think you are doing, Petunia?"

"Going to the Weasley's. I miss the wizarding world."

"YOU WHAT….?" He yelled as his vein pulsed threateningly.

"I AM A WITCH. DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT?"

"Yes."

"I'll send you the divorce papers. You can keep Duddley. I'm starting over." Vernon was in shock; he could not move or speak. Turning to Harry she asked "I want you to call me Megan from now on. It is my middle name. Do you rember the spell to make yourself invisible?"

"Yes" Harry cast it as he felt the feeling of an egg running down his back modifying it so that they could see each other.

"Take it easy on me. I used to fly well, but it has been ages." And with that Petunia rechristened Megan Evans flew towards the Burrow.

Hermione Granger rushed around her room gathering the last of her things, shoving them into her trunk. She grabbed her cat and levitated everything downstairs. Her boyfriend, Ronald Weasley, would arrive any minute now, to pick her up to go to the burrow. He had spent the beginning of the summer meeting her folks and now she was going for her annual trip to the Weasleys. Who still did not know. Actually they thought Harry was there too. As soon as she hit the bottom step the bell rang. Running to the door, she opened it and jumped on an even ganglier Ron. She magicked her trunk and Crookshanks to the burrow and yelled a good bye to her parents. Getting ready to apparate, she felt Ron stop her.

"I thought we could take the broom." Hermione looked between the broom and Ron's face that had a puppy dog pout on. **God I love him!**

"Alright but if you do even one loop I will curse you into an oblivion."

**Damn!** "Alright. Come on." The took off heading on the same path as Harry.

Lily and Grace were sitting in their chairs eating lunch when a letter arrived. It was from their mom's twin brothers.

We are going to find you eventually. We now you're hiding something. We worried about you.

Love

Gred and Forge.

P.S Why don't you just tell us? Everyone's going bonkos. We want to know why and how you pulled the little dissapearing act on us 3 years ago!!!

She laughed at how her brothers were so stupid at times. Just as she started reliving her Hogwarts days "Mommy all done!" said her twin girls at the same time followed by a knock on the door. Opening the door she saw McGonagall and Pomphrey.

"How are the girls?" asked Poppy.

"Just fine." As if on cue the girls came running in giving both hugs.

"Aunt Poppy, Auntttie Mmm" they said behind identical yawns.

"Up to bed" ordered Aunt Poppy. "Don't worry dear I'll tuck them in."

Ginny headed to the kitchen and McGonagal followed. "You have to tell him Ginny. He'll want to know."

"I know but what if he hates me now for ignoring him for so long?"

"That's impossible. Ever since you kept his owl, he used every other owl in all of England trying to contact you." Poppy interjected. 

Their conversation was beginning to escalate but Ginny would not back down. She would not tell him.

Harry and his aunt were over a residential area when he saw flaming red hair and puffy brown. Pulling back he said "Hey Aunt Megan those are my two best friends. Ron and Hermione, He must have just picked her up."

"Lets mess with them!"

"Alright." Harry loved it. She was so nice and fun now. Dumping Vernon did her good.

Flying up to them Megan started to tap Hermione's shoulders. Harry used Muffalito and began yelling "Ronald Weasley!" Hermione grabbed Ron's shoulders and Harry lifted the spell fast.

"Ron something is touching me!"

"Someone is yelling my name!"

"I did not hear anyone." She said looking confused, but only for a second. "HARRY JAMES POTTER!! Where are you?!" He could not take it anymore he began to have a silent laughing fit. Since they were no longer over a muggle area, he lifted the spell. First on his Aunt , then himself. His aunt tapped Hermione's shoulder again while Harry yelled "Ron" right in his ear.

A scream came from Hermione and "Bloody Hell" from Ron.

"Hey. Hermione Ron this is my Aunt Megan Evans formerly known as Petunia Dursley." As he introduced him they landed in front of the burrow. Mrs.Weasley was waiting outside. As soon as Megan touched down, Molly jumped up and ran to her.

"Petunia is that you?"

"Molly? OMG I did not know yow where Mrs.Weasley. I would have been here so much sooner. But no I am now Megan, I'm starting fresh. You don't mind if I crash here do you?"

"Are you crazy? I got my best friend back! Of course you can stay.

"Ready to get her ?" Asked Harry as he headed over to Fred and George. "Finally found her?"

"Yep. Lets get our little sis."

"Everyone on their brooms. We're going to retrieve Ginny" yelled Fred while George Yelled for everyone to follow them.

Ginny was still fighting when Pig swopped in, dropping a letter at her feet. It read:

See you soon!!!!

-The Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, Lupin, and Tonks 

"They know, They are coming." As soon as she said this the house fell quiet except for the door shatttering to pieces. "What the hell are you doing" Ginny hissed praying that the twins were still asleep. No sooner did she think this when two girls ran down the stairs.

"Mommy" said Grace

"what happening?" finished Lily

"It is okay. Don't worry." Ginny looked up into the eyes of one sick looking Potter and everyone else confused.

"Ginny are they.." started Harry but at the sound of his voice Lily turned around with percing green eyes, and Grace with ice blue ones.

"Daddy" they yelled running towards him. By now there was enough steam coming from the six male Weasley's to fog up London. Hermione grabbed Lily while Molly grabbed Grace as curses were thrown. Tonks and Remus ran to help him as did Poppy and Minerva. Harry was in a daze completley unaware of the curses being thrown. He kept muttering to himself, "I am a Father! Bloody Hell". When a green light narrowly missed him Ginny losed it.  
"Freeze" she screamed raising her hands. All of her brothers and her father did just that, they became ice statues. A faint blue light as well as an icy breaze emminatted off of Ginny. "Harry take Grace and Lily upstairs, room to to the right of the stairs. Give them their sippy cups. Purple goes to Lily, red head, Grace gets the green. Silence the room." Harry just did it. No sense arguing with that temper. "I need to talk to my brothers and Father."

One in each arm Harry walked to the room. Putting them down he silenced it. The girls did not need to hear whatever Ginny was about to yell; only if it was a cold day in Hell would it be civilized language.

"Daddy we missed you." Yelled Lily grabbing her father's leg. Grace copied her saying "you not leaving!"

"Yeah we no let you."

"Don't worry. I found mommy and you too, I'm not going anywhere." Giving them their cups Harry got a brilliant idea. "What is your last names?"

"Weasley"

"Would you like it to be Potter?" he asked his two year olds.

"Yes."

"  
lets go. I'll leave Mommy a note." He apparated with them, which they seemed to enjoy. Probrably something to do with size. "Okay girls the first thing we have to do is find a ring so Daddy can ask Mommy to be mine Forever. Find one okay?" And they were off. With in minutes they shouted at the same time, "I like this one." Lily pointed to an engadgement ring. Grace on the other hand found an actuall wedding band.

"Are you sure Mommy will like them?" Harry asked as he purchased them.

"Yes" they squealed. Before returning he stopped by the ministry to get the paperrwork for a marriage and to change the girls' last names.

"Ginerva maybe we should bring them inside. " suggested McGonagal, the only one besides Poppy and Molly who dared to call her that.

"Alright." She unfroze her family and with a wave of her hand the guys flew into the house.

"Hey!Be careful. I just started dating him. I don't want him dead yet." Yelled Hermione, Angelina, and Katie. Angelina and Katie were dating Fred and George respectfuly, and had just arrived.

"oh don't worry they may just have some trouble for a while." Grinning evilly.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley don't you dare. You may be of age but I will kick your ass to the next galazy!"

"Fine" she turned her attention on her brothers and father. "So who shot the green light at him?" she asked icily. Nobody wanted to move it was obvious she had not started yet because of the girls, wanting to make sure they would not hear. "Well!?" Her voice and temper rising.

Once again no one answered. "You could have hit my girls you SONS OF A BITCHES! Besides Harry did not know! Why would you take it out on him. The girls are not even three! How dare you DUEL in front of them! What if they are not witches? Hmmm what then? Would you care to explain it to them? What the FUCKING HELL WERE YOU THINKING??" She countinued to rant. She was acting so Mrs. Weasleyish that nobody moved. "Well what doyou have to say?"

"We had every right Ginny! Yeah He got you pregnant" yelled the twins.

"It takes two to tango imbiciles."

"It is his fault and I am going to kill him!" shouted Ron as her headed to the stairs."

"Is that so, Ronald?" said Hermione stepping in front of him, ice dripping from every word. Ron faultered at the sight of Hermione. He had never seen her this pissed off before. Hermione turned green as she glared at Ron. She ran towards a bathroom, slamming the door. Poppy had just finished cooking lunch and the smell had wafted into the foyer. Ron stood there in shock and Ginny turned on her heel heading for the girls' room.

**No no not this not now. It can't happen yet.** Thought Hermione clutching her stomach.

Harry was looking over the papers when Ginny stormed in. He quickly shoved it under Lilly's pillow. Ginny could not help but smile. There was the man of her dreams, father of her kids, watching his daughters playing.

"Dinners ready."

"Alright." Harry grabbed Lily her auburn hair framing her face. Her green eyes opened wide giving her father a hug. Ginny had picked up Grace who had her father's black hair and blue eyes from Ginny's side. They headed downstairs where everyone was sitting, ready for dinner. The male Weasley's hung their heads, apologizing to Harry.

Mrs. Weasley glared and said "You should be ashamed," while Megan added "Congrats Harry."

"Thanks Aunt Megan and don't worry guys I'd react the same way if this happened to Hermione. I mean I think of her as my sister."

Hermione who rather than say anything took a long draught out of her goblet spat pumpkin juice over the table, most of which hit Fred, George, and Ron.

"Bloody Hell-" yelled Fred

"What was that for?" finished George.

Ron, just looked at Hermione. "You did not know that Harry thought off you as a sister?" he asked looking completely lost.

"Ron you are such an idiot! And when are you going to tell them?! You said you would tell them! Am I not worth it?" screamed Hermione tears running down her face. Turning on her heel she ran outside and appparated outside of Hogwarts.

Ron tried to follow but his mother stopped him. "RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY WHAT HAVE YOU DONE??"

"Want to get out of here Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, lets put the girls back to bed. They had a long day."

"It's okay dear I'll get them" volunteered Poppy.

Harry led Ginny out to the backyard. The garden was alight with white lights and lilac roses. "I know it has been a while Ginny, but I still love you." Said Harry sitting down with Ginny "I know now that breaking up was stupid, I want you beside me. Together we will cause evil to fall to its knees. I have just one question to ask…"

Two heads popped out on either side of Ginny. "Will you be Daddy's" started Grace "For now and forever?" concluded Lily as both pulled out the ring they had choosen.

"Of course I will" she said leaning in and giving Harry a mind blowing kiss. Both of them poured the last three years of emotion into the kiss while the girls began chanting.

"We're POTTERS! We're POTTERS! We're POTTERS! We're POTTERS!"

"and who told you this, may I ask?"

"Daddy he has the papers for it too."

"It's true we can get married and change their last names whenever you want. It is even all filled out."

"Well, Mr. Potter you are just to good for me." Ginny said with a mocking voice.

"I know Mrs. Potter, I am way too good for you." Ginny punched giving him a glare. Harry took the engadgement ring and put it on Ginny,s hand.

"Mrs.Potter! You're getting married?!" Molly almost ripped off Ginny's hand trying to see the ring.

"Yes, Mum. We're getting married." Said Harry. Turning to Harry Molly pulled him into a bone breaking hug.

"Mum, I don't want a pancake for a husband. Let him breathe."

"I can't believe it my little girl getting married."


End file.
